5 Marauders?
by Legolas' Rider
Summary: There's a new girl going to Hogwarts and she's taking over. Jade has a style all her own. James and Sirius are going under. Will James abandon Lily? Will Sirius fall hard for a girl? Will Jade fall for their charm? Lily/James/Sirius/new girl, Jade. Plz RR
1. Room For One More?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that looks familiar from the Harry Potter books or movies. I do however own Jade so don't try to steal her!

**Plot: ** The marauders are now 5th years and a new girl in school is taking over the pranking world of Hogwarts. The Marauders aren't too happy about that as you can imagine, so what do they do?

**Room For One More?**

"Hey guys! Great to be back at Hogwarts huh?" Sirius was positively beaming at the prospect of another year of pranking all the school.

"How can you possibly be happy to be back at school?" James was cranky because he had to wake up this morning before 1 o'clock in the afternoon. Something he hadn't done all summer.

"You oughta be happy mate! Another year of staring at Lily!" Sirius ducked to avoid the hex James shot in his direction. "HEY! What was that for? I only stated a fact!" Sirius was forced to duck and dodge for 2 minutes as James fired every hex he knew at Sirius in rapid succession until Remus stepped in.

"OI! Stop it James. You might actually hit him."

"That's the point." James was really fired up.

"C'mon I'm not that bad am I?" Sirius tried to put the charm on so James would relax.

"Yes. You are."

"Come on guys. Stop fighting. It's the first day and you 2 are already at it." Wormtail was already complaining.

"I'm really not that…"

"WOW! Who is that?!" James and Sirius shouted in unison.

At that point in time a gorgeous, green eyed blonde was walking down the train corridor. She was petite but had a figure that could put a model to shame. She looked in and said, "Room for one more?"

"Of Course!" Again James and Sirius in unison.

"Umm… Thanks. Sorry but there's no room in any of the other compartments."

"Really it's no problem." Sirius was in full charm mode.

"Yeah. Sit with us any time." James was right behind him.

"Hey Jade."

"Remus! How are you? I haven't seen you in forever." Jade stepped in and gave Remus a friendly hug.

"Wait! You know her? How?" Sirius found his voice a bit quicker than James did after the initial shock that Remus knew her.

"She's my mom's friend's daughter. I think I got that right. So why did you leave Beauxbaton's? I thought you liked it there."

"Is that the bogus my mum's been telling you? No. Actually I hated it there. Everyone was so stuck up and they were all GIRLS! My mum liked that part but it was torture for me. So I pulled every prank I could ever remember anyone doing, and then I started making up my own. Finally I had pulled one prank too many and they kicked me out."

"You're a prankster _too_? Will you marry me?" James had found his voice.

"Haha! You must be James. I've heard a lot about you. You're the one with the massive crush on Lily."

"Lily? Who's Lily?" James was completely in over his head. "Wait. YOU TOLD HER THAT?! REMUS I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He began to fire hexes in Remus's direction now. Remus just put up a shield spell and laughed.

"I, unlike our black haired friend, can counteract any spell you dish out. I actually pay attention in class."

"Oi. Your 'black haired friend' is sitting right next to you! And I take offense to that!"

"It's the truth Sirius. I pay attention in class and you don't. James you can stop trying to hex me now. You're only tiring yourself and the train warden's is walking down the aisle."

"Crap." James muttered something else under his breath that was unintelleigible though it sounded like he said, "Damn wardens. I hope they get eaten by dementors."

"Now I know why I like you mate. I like the way you think." Sirius was laughing almost too hard to say that simple sentence.

Even Jade who was silently watching the whole exchange between the boys, was having trouble controlling herself.

"Best change into your dress robes students. We're almost at Hogwarts." The "damn warden" had just saved their butts.

"Thank you. I can't believe the ride went that fast." Remus was the only one who had enough control and enough respect to thank the warden.


	2. Back at Hogwarts

Back at Hogwarts

When the train finally arrived at Hogwarts, everyone filed out and into the carriages. James and Sirius were of course the last ones out. As you can imagine, they were a little dumbstruck by the fact that Jade was so like themselves. They still couldn't get over the fact that she was also a girl. Remus was already over it, considering he had known her practically his whole life. Peter was indifferent. As far as he was concerned she was just another girl that was going to fall at James' and Sirius' feet and completely ignore him, prankster or not.

Jade had just decided that she would like to know the whole group so she took the opportunity to sit next to Peter. James and Sirius sulked because she didn't sit with them. "Hey! I feel kind of bad. I know everyone's name, except yours."

"Peter."

"Aww c'mon. Don't be like that, I'm trying to be nice here."

"Alright. I'm Peter Pettigrew. 1/4 of the Marauders."

"Is that what you guys call yourselves. Remus never told me that."

"It's not really a big secret around Hogwarts so you would've found out eventually." Peter was sour and he made no attempt to hide it. "So how come you're not sitting with James or Sirius?"

"Because I already know them. Well kind of. I haven't talked to you yet. You seemed upset and I wanted to know why. So I decided to talk to you instead. Although James and Sirius now seem to be sulking."

That got a smile out of Peter. "Yeah. They're not exactly used to not getting what they want when it comes to girls. Well except James with Lily. She's the exception to that statement. She's been rejecting James since day 1."

"I think I like this Lily character. I hope I get to meet her."

You will, if you're placed in Gryffindor that is. You'll have to go through the sorting as if you're a first year to find out what house you're in."

"Oh I already did that over the summer. I'm a Gryffindor. Sweet. I have a feeling Lily is going to be a great person to meet."

"I didn't know you could be sorted over the summer."

"I only did because I'm not a 1st year and I need sorting. My mum special requested it of Dumbledore. She didn't think I'd like going through sorting as a 1st year and she was absolutely right for a change."

"Nice. I didn't know Dumbledore would allow it."

"Dumbledore is totally awesome when it comes to asking for out of the ordinary things."

"I suppose."

"I hesitate to point this out but you're in a much better mood than you were 5 minutes ago."

"I guess so. Jade you have a gift. Use it wisely."

They both erupted into laughing. Peter's opinion on Jade had just changed. He decided she was going to make a great friend. He didn't want to think of her as any more than that anyway. He decided she wasn't so bad and his respect for her rose when she said, "Oh will you 2 stop sulking. You look like a couple of two year olds who've been deprived of their candy."

Peter couldn't help but laugh as they only sulked at being scolded by a girl they so obviously admired.

"Shut up Peter. We at least talk to girls on our own and don't wait for them to talk to us." James was just not in the mood to be nice after being scolded by a girl, and a new girl at that.

"Watch it. Or I just might turn against you James and I'll take Peter with me." Jade was only poking fun because it was so easy.

Peter, Remus and Jade were fighting a battle not to laugh. They were losing miserably.

"Alright. You guys can stop laughing. I'm through being showed up by a girl. Jade, I chal-"

"That's probably not such a good idea Mate. She knows more hexes than I do and she can block every spell I've ever thrown at her. She knows the dark arts better than anyone I know and she knows how to counter every spell she can throw out." Remus was really concerned about Sirius challenging Jade. "Not that she's a dark person but she knows things you can only dream about Sirius."

"Fine. But if you say another word along the lines of poking fun at me I'll hex you all so fast you won't know what hit you."

"I'm sorry Sirius. I was only having a bit of fun. Can you ever forgive me?" Jade knew how to manipulate her male opponents so that they forgot all about their anger. Her voice was an absolute purr, begging for forgiveness without seeming like she was desperate the way only a girl can do. Her eyes were absolutely angelic. A puppy dog face suited her features well. The whole effect could have melted even the coldest person's heart. Sirius went under.

"Of course I forgive you. I'm just so used to being the one on the other end of the rope. I'm usually the one pulling the strings not the other way around." Sirius looked properly ashamed for snapping at her. "Sorry I snapped."

"It's not your fault. I was being a little cruel." Jade's eyes were still sad that she could really hurt him. "Although if you can dish it out you should be able to take it."

"I know. I'll be good, 'mother'." He laid on such a sarcastic tone on "mother" that even James was shaken out of his sulking and into a fit of laughter along with everyone else.

"Fair enough. Just don't try anything against me and we'll have absolutely no problems."

"Yeah right. Those two being around is a problem waiting to happen. When you're added into the equation, it's a disaster waiting to happen." Remus was absolutely correct in that statement and everyone knew it. However, Jade wasn't going to let that slide. She silently put a spell on him so that he hiccupped 3 times after every 10th word he spoke. The catch was that the hiccup sequence sounded something like, "I'm cute, you know, you want it." This was going to prove to be a very interesting prank.

"So…what classes are you guys taking this year? I, 'I'm cute, you know, you want it.' Ouch. That hiccup hurt."

The group erupted into giggles at the sound of the hiccups.

"What are you guys laughing at? It was a serious- I'm cute, you know, you want it- bloody hiccups."

This only made the group laugh harder. Sirius shot a questioning look at Jade. She nodded in response. James caught on to the silent exchange and figured from it that Jade had hexed Remus to hiccup in such an un-Remus like manner. He laughed harder if that was possible.

Remus was still trying to figure out what was so funny. "What on earth are you guys laughing at? I'm cute, you know, you want it." Remus finally heard what the hiccups were saying. He quickly countered the hex and returned himself to normal. "Jade I ought to kill you. But seeing as you're my friend I won't."

"Thank you ever so much Remus darling. I do value my life quite a lot." Jade put on such a fake show that it was impossible not to giggle. Even Remus giggled at it.

The carriages pulled up to Hogwarts and let their passengers out. The Marauders and Jade led the way into the grand school and announced their arrival in a very Marauder-ish way. James lit off fireworks from his wand and Sirius made his wand trumpet the victory march. Jade could only watch as the fireworks spelled out, "The Marauders are back and they brought with them fresh meat!" The kids behind them laughed and continued walking behind the popular group so more people could see the grand display.

"I don't particularly like being referred to as fresh meat." Jade grumbled under her breath.

Remus however, heard her and laughed. "It's all in good fun. You'll get used to it and learn to love them. Impossible though it may seem."

Finally, the students settled at their tables with the first years up front near the head table. Let the sorting begin. The 2nd – 7th years were waiting to see who would be placed in their houses. The first years were anxious to be sorted. They had heard from parents and siblings that the hat could read your thoughts and talk. This was not an enticing prospect.

As the 1st years were sorted the older students chatted. The firework display was still fresh in their minds. They were all wondering the same thing. "Who was the fresh meat the fireworks announced? Was it one of the first years? No. It had to be someone else. The Marauders didn't care about the first years or they would say that every year. But who could it be?"

The Marauders feigned indifference to the mumbling around them. They knew what they were talking about, they just didn't care. Jade seemed a bit uncomfortable but soon the boys had her talking and laughing with the rest of them. By the time the sorting was over, Jade was completely at ease. When the welcome back feast was over the students headed back to their common rooms to unpack and relax. Tomorrow would be a day off and then classes would start. Oh what fun they would have on their day off.

When they got back to the Gryffindor common room, James and Sirius made a big deal of showing off for their respective fan clubs, and of course, for Jade. When Sirius put her arm around Jade's shoulder and led her around the room, she got more than a few envious looks. She got even more added to that when James then put his arm around her waist. She didn't know she was being held by the two most wanted boys in the school. She was only glad that she didn't have to talk to the girls that were glaring at her so intensely.

"Ignore them darling. They're only jealous." Sirius was flirting and she knew it but she decided to mess with him.

"Darling? I don't think so. I only just met you today."

"Aww c'mon. I'm only joking. No need to get touchy."

"I was joking too you dolt."

That caused James to erupt into giggles though he tried hard to conceal them. He failed and laughed outright.

"Besides Sirius, she can't be your darling."

"And why not my charming friend."

"Because she's mine." James turned to Jade and made a lovey face. "Isn't that right my emerald?"

"I'm a Jade not an emerald and no I'm not yours either. I couldn't be anyway. Now if you don't mind." With this she pushed them off of her and walked away knowing very well that they would follow her.

"And why can't you be ours, darling Jade." Sirius was following along like a puppy on a leash.

"Because," she sighed mournfully, "My heart belongs to another."

"Who could possibly tame the heart of my precious jewel better than I?" James played along as well.

"My heart belongs solely to…"

James and Sirius had anxious looks on. Just then Remus walked up.

"Remus!"

James, Sirius, and Jade burst out laughing and Remus only looked confused.

"Don't ask Remus. You really don't want to know." Jade was slowly composing herself.

James and Sirius didn't even bother trying to control themselves. James even fell over a chair and remained on the floor laughing. Sirius just collapsed into a chair and laughed until he turned blue.

When those two had finally gotten some control Sirius said, "We've laughed more in the day we've known you than we ever have."

"Well, I aim to make people laugh." She wiggled her eyebrows and set them off into small giggles. "No, seriously though, I'm glad I can make people laugh. As Peter said earlier, 'I have a gift'. I like that I have it."

"Uh oh. She's getting deep. Time to leave guys." Remus was only joking but Jade was looked on the verge of either crying, or screaming at him, or both. Sirius quickly ran to comfort her. James was right behind him. They both scooped her up into a bear hug and kept telling her not to worry. Remus walked over, "Look, I was only kidding. You don't get deep often. Usually you're too busy making people roll on the floor laughing. I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be mean."

"I know you weren't Remus. Don't worry about it. Though now I know a great way to get a hug from one of these two." She laughed and wriggled out of their tight holds.

"I have a feeling all you'd have to do is hold out your arms. No I lied. All you'd have to do is look at them with that flirt face of yours." Remus pointed out.

"What ever do you mean Remus?" She fluttered her eyelashes innocently.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. Don't you dare pretend otherwise. I've seen you use it on the boys back home."

"I honestly haven't a clue what you're talking about." Jade still had an innocent look on.

"Can we see this so called 'flirt face'? It sounds very interesting." The conversation had caught James' attention again. He was previously talking to his adoring fan club.

"I don't have one." Jade was adamant about that.

"C'mon darlin. I wanna see it too. I don't think you could pull off a flirt face. I don't think you're girl enough." Sirius knew the art of reverse psychology it seemed.

"Not girl enough?" That effectively made Jade mad enough to prove him wrong. She tilted her head down so the light hit her face and made shadows. She lowered her eyelids and half smiled. The whole effect was breath taking and even James and Sirius were struck silent.

"Wow." That was the first word Sirius could manage.

James tried to speak but it nothing came out so he took a deep breath and tried again. "I believe you're girl enough now. Holy crap Jade. How the bloody hell did you do that?"

"She only smirked at him stormed off to the girls' dorm. She could hear them calling her back but she ignored them. She sat on her bed and thought about everything that had happened. That's when someone else walked in. She had red hair and a big smile.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was the only one that was sick of the party. I'm Lily Evans."


	3. So You're Lily

"So you're the Lily I've heard so much about."

"Who told you about me? You must be the fresh meat the Marauders were talking about."

"Yeah that's me. I'm Jade." She selectively ignored the other question.

"I saw you messing with Potter and Black. I'm impressed. It takes a lot to make those two shut up."

"I don't know why they like me. I'm really not pretty enough to get that kind of reaction from anyone. I saw the looks I was getting from the girls. They could have any girl they wanted. I'm not anything special."

"Bull. Your hair is golden, your eyes explain your name and you have a body any girl would die for."

(A/N: No, Lily's not lesbian so get your mind out of the gutters.)

"You're gonna inflate my ego."

"Then I'd better stop. We already have an egotistical Gryffindor. Actually we have two."

"Let me guess. Might it be…James and Sirius?"

"How ever did you know?" Lily's sarcasm was so obvious an ape could have caught on.

Jade laughed so hard she fell off of the bed. This made Lily laugh and when Lily's friend Sam walked in, she thought she was in a mad house.

"Are you two ok or do I need to take you to see the nice people in the white coats?"

This only made the two laugh harder. This was a very popular joke among the muggles. Sam was a muggle born also and Jade spent a lot of the time with her cousins and that side of her family, who were sadly deprived of magic. Jade was a pureblood but not prejudiced in any way.

"Wait. I don't know you. I know everybody. Why don't I know you?" Sam really did know everybody and was shocked that there was some one she didn't know.

"I just transferred from Beauxbaton's. I'm Jade."

"Oh. Now I know why James and Sirius are currently sulking downstairs."

"I don't know why they would be. I'm not that…"

"Don't you start that shit, Jade. You're gorgeous." Lily was quick to cut her off.

"Fine. I have an idea. Let's go toy with some boys."

The three girls walked side by side down the hall. When they got to the stairs leading to the common room Sam dropped back, content to watch the show. Lily and Jade walked down the stairs and started looking for James and Sirius. They weren't hard to find. They were sitting in armchairs sulking with a group of girls around the them. Lily and Jade strode through the group and stood in front of the boys. Jade cleared her throat to get their attention, as they were staring at the ground and not paying attention to what was around them. James looked up and gasped. Jade and Lily standing in front of him, in a very sexy way if he did say so himself, was his dream come true.

"I missed you over break James. There was no one to ask me out all summer." Lily was obviously no amateur at this. Her voice was an absolute purr and she leaned in dangerously close to James. She made the insult sound like a compliment.

"Aww. Why are you two sulking? You have plenty of friends to talk to if you wanted." If Lily was good then Jade was an absolute pro. Her voice was even more of a purr. She didn't move any closer, she waited for them to come to her. She did however twist her body so that her clothes accentuated her curves. She could almost see James drooling and hear Sirius panting.

"We're not sulking. We were just resting." Sirius's excuse didn't go far with either of the girls."

"Bull. You were sulking and I want to know why." Lily was quick with words but not quick to think about them.

"Now now, Lily. Be nice. They're obviously upset about something."

James jumped up and stood by Jade. "Yeah Lily. You should be nice to me. I've got a girl on my side now."

"James…" Jade's voice was gentle but had a warning tone.

"She's on my side Mate. You already have a girl." Sirius took the opportunity to jump into the conversation.

"No he doesn't if the girl you're talking about is me."

"We've had this conversation before." Jade was not about to let them kill each other over her.

"Yeah. But let's go over it one more time just so we don't forget." James flashed her a grin.

"Jade leaned in close, but just as their lips were about to touch, she turned and strode away through the crowd. She needed to get out of the common room.

It took James a minute to get over the shock. When he did, he ran after Jade. Sirius sat back down and sulked some more. James caught up to her as she stepped out of the door.

"What the bloody hell was that? You almost kiss me and then just walk away?"

"I can't toy with people's emotions like that. If I liked you I would've just kissed you. I know what it feels like to be hurt like that. I couldn't do that to you. I've gone through it too many times." Jade bent her head and started to cry.

"Oh Jade. I'm sorry. I just…" James put his hand on her cheek and she looked up. He leaned in to her…


End file.
